The Long Lost, and the Forgotten
by insaynewriter
Summary: Old secrets and a new beginning for the son of a trained killer, but some old memories cease to die.
1. Out with the darkness, in with the light

**The Long Lost, and the Forgotten**

**Chapter 1 -**_Out with the darkness, in with the light._

_"No excellent soul is exempt from a mixture of madness."_

-Aristotle

"_You_..you will never...", blood spurt out of the Peacocks mouth, gripping to his chest which the bullet penetrated, and the bloodied scar over his left eye,".._you will never defeat my idea, you will die, alone, without hope, without love_..", the peacock gurgled. The sound of a magazine from the gun clicked onto the cold ground in the building, it echoed through it like a fallen rock in a cave.

As the feet of the beholder who shot the Peacock held strong over him, the shadow, pointed ears and a tall form, pointed the gun at the peacock, with a soft breath,_"Drevaku, I believe you are the one standing on the cold line..Look at you", _the bunny shrugged and scoffed, _"One of Russias most deadlioest assassins, and communist, laying on the ground with a mark and a bullet in his chest, you have nothing. You are alone, you will never feel the sting of being something worth time and an idea."_, he cocked the gun._"You were my friend, a colleague, a brother..we fought bravely together, and you betrayed me."_

The peacock laughed with a gurgle and silent trim of blood leaking down his face and neck._" i believed in an idea, you found love..you left me, for a woman.."_, he stared deep back into the bunnys eyes. The bunny stood firm and a tear shed onto his whisker._"I was inlove, I left to make a family...you never changed to me. Now, look at you...you're PATHETIC!"_, he screamed with a shivering stance, the peacock simply smirked.

_"You will die James...someday, someone will destroy everything you love, even your child!"_

The bunny immediately turned in rage, and pulled the trigger, suddenly the bird lifted itself up, with his talons sharp with covered metal pieces ingrated in fine tribal forms, sliced across the bunnys chest,"_GAH!"_,

He muffled as the bird quickly ran towards him jumping and quickly slicing around with his talons, James blocked off the scratches and hits and shot directly past his head, the bird cocked back and flew up and dived down, james took off in the direct opposite way, pumping with adrenaline, he stopped at the large window area to the desk of the office, turned and pointed the gun directly at the flying menace. _"You will di-"_The bullet shot into him as he flew into the bunny, as for a second, they see eachother eye to eye,the bunny gripped the bird,_ "No I won't!",_both the bird and bunny broke out of the high skyscraper,the bird falling down like a rag doll, but the bunny gripped onto the side of the window,

Pieces of glass sticking into his hand, he grunted, looking down he saw all the glass fall but he could see the bird, blood writhen and at the bottom of the city parking lot, the colorful feathers covered in a deep red. He lifted himself up, and laid back, tears forming._"not my child.."_, he dropped the gun and covered his eyes, as the night became darker.

James drove his car back home, almost stiff as a iece of board, until his phone rang and he jumped. he quickly gathered his senses and answered with a grunt, as his pain is his body from blunt and blood loss,_"Ehh, hello?". "honey! baby, you missed it, the procedure happened, it's a boy!"_, His voice of his Love, Darla Bunny screeched with joy. He forgot all about his pain and a slight smile came over him, kinda laughed._"HONEY! That's...that's great!..Aha We did it !" "Yes, James!, we did! Hah...he's sitting here wondering where his daddy is...oh he looks just like you james, and even just as handsome."_

He smiled,_ "tell the bugger daddy's on his way...i can't wait to see him."_ he heard a soft patter and a mingle voice with a little bit of crying, he smiled. Darla giggled, _"Sweetie, what are we going to name him?"_.

James kind of stuck still and saw over his old nickname back in the war, thinking of the very friend who came up with his nicky', and slightly drowing in pain._"Bugs..Bugs bunny."_, Darla giggled over the phone, _"You're old nickname? It sounds perfect..Bugs bunny, my little Bugsy...haha, babe hurry here, he wants to see his daddy!"_

_"I'm on my way, 's some stuff I have to tell you when I get to the hospital,"_-He pouched the gun under the seat-_"I'm on my way though, I love you."_

_"I love you too, jamesy, please be okay. I miss you."_ She hung up, he put his cell phone in his pocket and looked down at his scarred up chest._ "Bugs bunny.."_

the car drove quickly across the road of the city, leading to the outskirts in the direction of the hospital, a nearby leaf drops a droplet of water, and crashes onto the ground.


	2. The start of the climax, an old memory

**Chapter 2-**_The start of the climax, an old memory_

"_BUGS BUNNY!You wake up this very instant_!", Darla called out.

Bugs woke up, sun beating through the curtains of his room, his eyes blurred, out of the corner he could see his mom, who was dressed in an apron from cooking, some striped socks with no footwear her shorts and her ears tied up.

"_Mom, what time is it_?", he said exaustedly.

"_Time to get up for school, darling. Now it's your first year of Junior year, we don't need you being late for school. The bus'll be here any minute, now get up_!"

Bugs face grew turned to a growling frown, his eyes bloodshot, he stuck a pillow over his face, "_I thought it was still vacation_."

Darla smiled, "_Nope, now get your lazy bum up, I have a quick breakfast in the kitchen, your dad is already eating_-" She got up to the door, and peaked back in, "_I love you, now get up_!" She smiled, walking off to the kitchen, her footsteps creaking away.

Bugs tried to get off the bed, and ended up falling off. he coughed as his back landed straight onto the ground,

_"Goddammit!"_, getting up vice versa coughing and sitting straight.

Opening his closet he grabbed some denim jeans and a white T- shirt with a Letterman jacket he was given by an old friend.

_"Well, better hurry before I miss the bus",_he said putting his jeans and shirt on quickly, sliding the coat around him 'till he felt it tighten against his arms and the warmth from the coat made him shiver.

_"Where-...where's my shoes at?"_-he looked in the place by his bed, where he kicked them off the previous night.

Silence, as I looked under the bed, he found them, with a sort of grin on his face,_"there you 's are, come here."_

He grabbed both the shoes, which were brand new nike hightops with a black and red overlook which fit with his letterman jacket, he slid them on, fitting perfectly, and tied them.

As he left his room, he walked downstairs quickly and grabbed his backpack, which had his supplies given to him earlier in the summer, bug's snorted, he was actually looking forward to the school, seeing all his old friends, and if any new people were coming around.

He didn't feel the need to eat but he came into the kitchen, suddenly- _"Gotcha!" -_His dad gripepd him i na headlock and laughed, his mother watching in amusement.

_"Ahhh!Dad, jesus christ! Get off me, haha,"_ he laughed as he pulled his dad off him.

James fixed his tie, and laughed as his son assumed a karate position,_ "Score one for dad, eh?"_ Keeping a wide grin, as he held a carrot in one hand.

Bugs laughed as he fixed his jacket up, and headed to the door, past his mom. _"Only this time old man." _he smirked, opening the door.

_"Son!"_-Bugs turned quickly- _"Think fast"_- as he threw a carrot to his son.

Bugs caught it in a split second, and chewed on it with a snicker.

_"Too slow dad"_ he winked. _"love you mom."_, He walked out.

_"Love you too, Honey!"_ His mother smiled as he left, along with his dad, who sat back and read the paper.

_Brr, it's pretty cold out for the Summertime,_ Bugs thought, his ears perked up as he walked to the bus stop, in his perfect little neighborhood.

The bus appeared out of the corner of the block to his left, he smirked at seeing the buss speedily approach.

His bus driver, , who was a spotted hound dog with his ears drooping and a smile on his face, opened the doors, _"Welcome back to ACME High, you look all pretty for the teachers,eh?" _he laughed, as did bugs, getting on to the bus.

_"In your dreams doc." _

He smiled, and saw the seats filled with students and highschoolers, some looking at him, others half asleep, and other listening to music or texting.

Bugs made his way to the back, some cheerleaders spotted him, all staring and smiling,

There were three cheerleaders, one was Jeannie, she was a poodle, with some make-up, long eyelashes, and lipstip on, she had blue eyes, and kept a bright smile, the one next to her was Maria, she also played on the girls basketball team, she was a mink, with green eyes, red lipstick, and long hair. The one by the window was Lindee, she was a cheetah, with blue eyes and wore no lipstick but make-up to cover the spots on her face.

_"Hi Bugsy, hehe."_ , Jeannie smiled as she looked at him.

_"Hi, girls. How are all of you today?" _He smiled as they looked at eachother then abck to him.

_"Great!"_ they all said. Lindee stared at him._ "You look sexy today."_ She slightly blushed while saying.

Bugs smirked,_ "Thanks, doll."_ he winked at the blushy cheetah in the seat in front of him.

She slowly turned to the front, blushing heavier and letting out a giggle.

He smiled and looked out the window, to see the school a few blocks away.

(Outside of the school)

_"You should call me sometime, babe"_ Daffy winked.

_"In your dreams bub." _The feminine duck smirked as she walked off.

Buster and Babs watched the scene beside daffy on the stairs to the gate of the ACME High school, cracking up.

_"Daffy, you'll always be a single guy!" _Buster cracked out,

_"Yeah, I mean, get some standards, some better lines, and godawful less cologne" _

Babs gripped her nose in disgust.

Daffy put his hands back in his letterman jacket. _"Both of you hush, and I did two sprays!"_

_"Smells like fifty."_

Daffy rolled his eyes, and saw the bus upcoming, everybody was gathered out front, talking about eachothers Summer and random conversations.

The bus door opened.

Bugs was in the back and awaited to get out, slightly smiling as he saw everyone outside, he slid on his shades.

Everybody looked at the bus when bugs came off, Daffy grinned, as Babs and Buster grinned wider.

The football team came up, _"I see the loser finally came to school."_ One of the jock dogs uttered, with his hair puffed out over his eyes and his teeth showing.

Babs smirked, _"Howl, I see you haven't changed a bit. Still a dumbass."_

Everyone looked back at the dog and back to bugs. Howl and bugs had a long history since kindergarten. Always personal.

_"Maybe you should learn to keep that mouth shut." _He growled.

The cheerleaders and softball girls came between them and uttered to be nice, bugs walked by and stared at the puffing German Shepard.

Daffy smirked, _"If I were him, i'd knock that mutts jaw off."_

Buster looked to daffys direction, _"Go try it out, Howl is ten times stronger then you."_

Daffy simply glared over at the blue bunny. _"Whos side are you on?"_

Buster looked back and smirked, not answering.

Bugs approached them all, with a smile, meeting Babs immediately gripping onto his waist with a tight grip hug.

Buster caught up with and gripped onto an open space on Bugs waist.

Daffy sat back and watched.

_"Haha, what's up docs?" _He noticed Daffy looking at him in dissapointment from the earlier Jock confrontation.

_"No brotherly love from my bro- duck?" _He walekd over, both giving their own knuckle shake.

_"Haven't seen you all summer bugsy, where ya' been hiding?"_

_"Not really been hiding, simply staying home. "_ .

Daffy gave him a hug, bugs slowly hugging back.

_"I've missed my bunny bro."_He said in an honest voice.

_"Well, i'm here now. Junior year, years gone by."_

_"This year will go by just as fast."_

The Bell rang and the gates rung, everyone ran inside.

Bugs thought, _-Here we go again.-_

Meanwhile, in James office.

James was sitting in his chair, thinking.

_It's been years now...and nothing...no sights, no dead body...nothing._

He gripped an envelope with old photos of him back in the war and on covert missions around the world. His eyes grew drowny , looking at them.

Slowly he threw them in a box, along with his pistol, all of his equipment was put up in bags, as he grabbed them all, carrying them downstairs.

As the door of the basement creaked and the lights turned on, he noticed the open corner in a side, he laid all his stuff there, and put the box on top, with a sight, he fell to his knees.

_I never meant to involve my family in this, I never meant any of it.._

He stood in the dark corner, ears drooping over his face.

Suddenly, a hand rubbed his shoulder, then another on the opposite shoulder.

_"James, it's the past, your son will grow up to be a great man. He took it after you, the genetics, the personality, the strength. He is the living image of you."_

_"Honey, they never found him. I've waited these last 17 years, nothing."_

_"Doesn't that prove something?"_

She tightened on his shoulders, massaging him. Her ears sliding against the back of his neck, making him shiver.

_"You need to learn to let go. That is the you that you left behind, you aren't the killer I fell in love with, you're deep down the man..I fell inlove with."_

Her soft voice calmed him. He slipped hsi hands over hers. Tilted his head aside, facing hers, and placed his lips on hers.

They enjoyed their deep, passionate kiss for moments,then proceeded to pull apart.

Getting up slowly, James continued staring down at everything he once was.

_"I never told Bugs about this, never once..but i've been thinking...I even thought to pass it on to him."_

Darla looked up at him in sincere,_ "Someday, James. But leave all this behind, it isn't you anymore. You're a man, and you have a family. You're not a mercenary or an assassin anymore."_

_"When I saw you go into that room, while I was holding our son, seeing you scarred up and torn apart, as you looked at me and your son, I knew, you quit the old you. You became a father. You sacrificed the old life you once had, for us to be."_

James sighed. _"I can't tell if that's a mistake, or a misunderstanding, or a gift."_

Darla stammered and looked at him in shock,_ "A mistake?...A misunderstanding?"_

_"Now you know I didn't mean it like that!"_

Gripping her hands and staring deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

_"I put you at stake when we met in Europe...That very day, you became a target, for now."_

Darla sighed.

_"You killed, everyone of his henchmen, in that building, you destroyed everyone, and you shot him, as he fell out of a forty story skyscraper...as you grabbed onto a rail, and hauled yourself back up. You were the strong one, honey. if he were to ever come back, I know you would stop him."_

She said with honest eyes, staring.

Silence.

James quickly led Darla out of the basement, and shut the light off behind him, _"You're right, it's the past."_

_Closing the door._


End file.
